villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Winston the White Weasel
Winston The White Weasel or just Winston,' '''is the main antagonist of the Japanese animated movie '''Gamba: Gamba to Nakama-tachi '''or' Air Bound '''in the english version. He is the evil and manipulative leader of an army of weasels whose goal is to oppress the mice and worse yet. He is voiced by Jon Lovitz. History For a long time, Winston has been known to have sown fear in the hearts of all those who had the misfortune of crossing the path of the white weasel, whose name alone frightened many people. One day, a mouse named Rusty met Winston and survived but received many scars and left her traumatized by this encounter. At one point, Winston and his weasels arrived on Dream Island and began to terrorized mice that live on the island forcing them to hide to the rocky shores, the weasels also attacked native birds, destroying many of their eggs in the process. Air Bound On Dream Island, Winston feels the loss of a weasel near the cliffs and concludes that the mice hide there. At night, the weasels darken the hiding place of the mouse with Winston smiling viciously. The white weasel admits to being delighted to have found their hiding place and asks who was able to defeat one of his weasels, although he quickly guessed that it was a mouse named Gavin, before laughing again. Slightly impressed by the young mouse's courage, Winston says the mice will not win against them and suggest they surrender. Winston then notices Rusty among the mice and asks if they have met before Rusty confirms but this time he would beat him. Amused by the mice, Winston announces that it will be glorious then his henchmen begin to gather fruits for his diabolical plan. All of a sudden, Winston announces a peace ceremony and the weasels begin to dance and Winston invite his enemies to dance with them all by launching a wave hypnotic eyes that mesmerize the majority of mice. As the hypnotized begins to almost reach the water's edge, Clarence the leader of the Dream Island mice, reaches the shore and bites a weasel who in turn attacks him until Winston tells him to stop before order the other weasels to stop the dance, which stops hypnotism. As the hypnotized begins to almost reach the water's edge, Clarence the leader of the Dream Island mice, reaches the shore and bites a weasel who in turn attacks him until Winston tells him to stop before order the other weasels to stop the dance, which stops hypnotism. A wounded and overpowered Clarence warns his comrades not to be fooled by the weasels before facing Winston to tell him that he will never cheat them again and that even after he's gone, Winston lose. The white belete smiles sadistically, while psychically ordering a weasel to hit Clarence at sea, drowning him. With Clarence's death, Winston sends his troops to attack the mice. The weasels are slowly taking over and his on the verge of killing them all, much to Winston's delight but when he sees the sun rising, he calls his troops to come back and promises the mices that they will come back the next night. The following night, the weasels approach again from the hiding place of the mice. That's when Gavin goes out to fight the weasels all alone, which Winston calls brave and foolish at the same time. The young mouse manages to dodge the attacks of the weasels and is faced with Winston. Winston admits to being impressed and Gavin tells him that he has not seen anything yet before jumping on the weasel who is trying to scratch him but he manages to dodge and finds himself trapping him, calling the white weasel too slow to catch a mouse before running again. Realizing that Gavin is just diversioning, Winston recalls the majority of his troops while others chase Gavin. The weasels start climbing the hiding place with Winston at the top only to find that the mice have run away but he notices a release leading to the sea. He finds the mice trying to escape by the ocean and after telling them that they were wrong to believe they could escape him, weasels enter the ocean. Coming Soon... Trivia *Winston is quite similar to One Eye : Both are vicious weasels that appear in Asian works and easily inspire fear. But unlike One Eye who kills at first for fun but later just to feed his newborns, Winston is much more despicable and takes a lot of fun to hurt others. Category:Oppressors Category:Animals Category:Cult Leaders Category:Leader Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Charismatic Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Predator Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:Sophisticated Category:Master Orator Category:Nemesis Category:Master Manipulator Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychics Category:Strategic